It is well known that consumers desire to quick and easily repair method for filling small holes and dents in a dwellings interior wallboard, exterior siding, furniture, and wherever plaster, putty, or wood filler is called for. The state of the art for dispensing and delivering Chalk, plaster, spackle and repair filler compounds presently does not address the consumers need to have a product containing a repair compound dispenser combined with a blade tool for smoothing out the dispensed material. The following United States patent documents represent prior art that could be considered germane to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,390,126
U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,792
U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,727
U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,767
U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,877
U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,798
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,775
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,654
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,178
U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,079
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,992
U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,060
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,951
U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,704
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,860
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,489
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,773
U.S. Patent No. 20100162509
A variety of wallboard and putty dispensing devices and tools to smooth out the dispensed repair compound have been developed and marketed. More recently, the consumer has seen new product offerings that allow you to patch small holes caused by picture hook nails or screws marketed in small dispensing bottles. The invention utilizes an integral blade that functions both to smooth out the dispensed putty, and also to provide an air-tight seal for the containers dispensing orifice, while offering low manufacturing cost and substantially increased ease of use to the consumer.